Fanto Fanto no Mi
The Fanto Fanto no Mi is a Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that grants the user the ability to create shadow copies of themselves. It was eaten by Hiruma, a Captain of the Hitoya island Marine Base. Appearance The Fanto Fanto no Mi takes the shape of a Papaya and is gray in color with purple ripples spreading from various points on it. Strengths The main and most significant strength of the fruit is the ability to create shadow copies of an unlimited number and then manipulate them to the will of the user. In Hiruma's case, he will absorb the clones into a flintlock pistol or musket and use them as ammunition to create phantom bullets while firing real ones at the same time in order to strike the enemy with fatal blows when they get distracted by the fakes. The clones also have no limit to how far they can travel from the original, so they are useful for espionage and spying missions. Weaknesses The greatest weakness to the Fanto Fanto no Mi is the fact that none of the copies are real and can easily be dispelled with a simple attack. Despite their vast quantities, they will pose no threat to the opponent and serve only to distract them from the real Hiruma when he comes in to attack. The standard weaknesses of a Devil Fruit apply just as every one of its own kind. Usage The fruit does not grant any augment to the strength or speed of the user and only serves to support them in sneak attacks and for missions that require spying and espionage. Attacks *'Fantomu Shuuto (Phantom Shot):' Creating either one or many clones, Hiruma will cause them to dissolve into his gun and take the form of a bullet, whether it be in his pistol or musket, and he will fire them out rapidly along with the real bullet, causing confusion for the enemy and most likely leading to injury when they cannot differentiate between the real and fake bullets. *'Fantomu Bunshin (Phantom Clone):' This is the technique that Hiruma uses to create his phantom clones. They can be dispatched with one hit and cannot attack on their own, only serving to confuse the enemy or perform spying and espionage missions. *'Fantomu Kekkai (Phantom Barrier):' In a suicide move, the phantom clones will all jump in front of an attack launched at Hiruma to take the damage while he remains unscathed. It also his means of escaping from a dangerous situation if he needs to. *'Fantomu Wana (Phantom Trap):' Hiruma creates shadows on the ground from his phantom clones that form a circle and they attack the enemy when they happen to set foot in them. The clones become solid and tangible as well as a powerful binding, making it difficult to break out. It has been revealed that the phantoms can only remain tangible so long as Hiruma's strength of will holds out to do so and it exerts a great deal of his mental stamina to do so, especially in larger numbers. Trivia *The Fanto Fanto no Mi Devil Fruit, and this article were created by Subrosian. *The Fanto Fanto no Mi was originally meant to be a Logia-type using the element of Darkness, but it was subsequently changed, not as a cause due to Blackbeard's Yami Yami no Mi. Category:Devil Fruits Category:Paramecia Category:Subrosian